


Riot Girls

by Cashley



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protests & Paint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot Girls

As she sorts through the laundry, she reflects on what led up to this moment. Red paint. Fur. Brooke dropping her camera in the chaos. Nicole verbally abusing a sergeant. Lily going limp as she’s being led away.

But what happened yesterday is what really surprised her.

Sam had gotten cornered in the shower room by three women who gave new meaning to Amazon. Sam soon regretted running her mouth in the cafeteria. Next thing she knows Brooke is in front of her saying in classic McQueen style “Back off. She’s mine.” Maybe prison won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
